paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky nights bring Quite the Fright
Note - This story is based slightly off my current situation but I dont have a Choice here, I Legaly have to have Halloween at my dads, thats just how its happening, but my friends where I live now keep mentioning cool things there going to do on Halloween and im just like "But I wana to TnT" so yeah. Summary When Hailey is given the choice to spend Halloween with her friends in Colorado she takes it exitedly but soon she hears her friends in Adventure bay talking about what there doing for halloween. When they invite her to come with them she needs to decide who she will spend halloween with but with each of them bringing something she wants to do to the table deciding were to go for her favorite Holliday is going to be harder then she imagined. Characters This will Mostly Be Fursonas, But I may use a few of my OCs * Hailey (Vinyl Scratch) * Chanell (Mummy) * Chris (Soilder) * Anya (Dinasour) * Mackie (10th Doctor) * Daniel (Cowboy) * Kailey (Bill Cypher) Story Hailey smiled sitting down and opening her lunch bag. She grabbed a yogurt and started to eat it listening to her friends talk. She was only half listening a pup across the yard catching her eye when she heard Halloween. She Snapped back to attention and looked up. “Halloween?” She asked her ears perking up. “Yeah, We're planning on doing it at my house again” Ryenn said leaning over the bench too look at her. “So you're house again, That sounds fun” Adra said sitting down next to Hailey. Hailey smiled. “Well if you guys are okay with it I would love to join you guys!” She said her tail wagging. Ryenn let out a laugh. “Of course you're Welcome!” She said patting her head. Hailey let out a small squeaking sound when Ryenn patted her. “Something wrong?” Adra asked her sarcastically. Hailey straightened back up and let out a laugh waving her paw. “Thank you” She said looking at Ryenn and letting out a small laugh. Lunch didn't last much longer and soon people were going inside. Adra and Hailey walked around the upper level alone till the bell rung and they went to their classes. Hailey went to her Government Class and leaned back in her chair. Smirking when she saw Myles come in. She let out a small laugh and moved towards the center of the room sitting noncovalently on the desk in front of hers. As Myles passed she threw her arm out and jabbed him in the side. He jumped and went back to poke her but she was able to catch his paw and dig her dull claws into it. He growled and moved his paw back limping to his desk and shaking his paw off letting out a grunt. “Another Successful Day” Hailey said turning back and sitting in her desk waiting for Christine to come in. Hailey lay curled up in the car sleeping, The drive to Adventure bay wasn't very long but Hailey thought it would be a good idea too try reading and that went downhill fast. Quickly she started to feel queasy so she curled up and fell asleep. Luckily her full day in school had tired her out and she slept soundly. Suddenly she heard the sound of other pups and sat up shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. She looked out the window and saw that they were in Adventure bay. Jazzmine and Koho were waiting outside of the car for her. She shook her head and yawned again leaning over and throwing her bag onto her back and getting out. “Welcome Back!” Jazzmine said running up and giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged back. Koho ran up to her hugging her as well. “Welcome Back, How was the ride?” He asked. She shook her head yawning again. “It was okay, I'm just a bit tired.” She said stretching out and Setting her bag down yawning. Suddenly her ears perked up at the sound of her friends Approaching. “Hey!” Anya called being Followed by Chris, Chanell, Mackie and Kailey. “Hey Guys!” Hailey said dropping her stuff and running over to them being engulfed in the hugs they gave her laughing as they tickled her. After a bit she perked up and looked around. “Wait where's Dan?” She asked looking around. “He's still at work.” Kailey said. Hailey let out a relieved sigh and then went back to grab her bags. “So, Are you Guys Excited for Halloween or what?” She said picking up her back. Anya laughed, “Of course we are, Do you know who I am!” She laugh sitting up and placing a paw on her chest. Hailey walked over to her and pushes her back making her fall down. “Yes I know who you are, But who else is?” She looked around. The rest of the pups all nodded their agreement and followed her inside where she set down her stuff. WIP - More to be Added